


the beginning, as you will observe, is your imagination (Pilot)

by MadHare0512



Series: fantasy seems to have become reality (love is the only reality and it is not a mere sentiment) [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Cuddles, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: The beginning of our tale does not start with a man walking down the sidewalk with his partner and seeing things he'd never seen before. It doesn't begin with a dying woman coming to tell her nephew the reality of his heritage. It doesn't begin with a ring and an unknown future. The beginning of our tale today starts with a beat cop, a shop owner's sister, and a vegetarian clockmaker.
Relationships: Adalind Schade/Juliette Silverton, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick Burkhardt & Adalind Schade, Nick Burkhardt & Hank Griffin, Nick Burkhardt & Juliette Silverton, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: fantasy seems to have become reality (love is the only reality and it is not a mere sentiment) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617997
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	the beginning, as you will observe, is your imagination (Pilot)

the beginning, as you will observe, is your imagination  
(Pilot)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Canon Divergence, Altered Timeline**

The beginning of our tale does not start with a man walking down the sidewalk with his partner and seeing things he'd never seen before. It doesn't begin with a dying woman coming to tell her nephew the reality of his heritage. It doesn't begin with a ring and an unknown future. The beginning of our tale today starts with a beat cop, a shop owner's sister, and a vegetarian clockmaker.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick Burkhardt was a smart man. Smart enough to know that his Aunt hid things from him and smart enough to know that he was meant for bigger things than stopping muggers and thieves on the streets. He'd transferred to Portland short weeks ago and met his new partner, hoping that a fresh start would help him more than the muggy air of New York did. It was when he and his partner were called for an investigation to a break-in that he finally figured it out.

He was taking statements from the shop owner when he met them. A young man and woman came rushing in, the woman with the name "Freddy!" on her lips, the male looking around in a panic. Both set Nick's instincts on edge, but he ignored it for now in favor of taking statements and finding out what happened.

If only he'd known back then what would happen.

The investigation was a long and lengthy process, but eventually, they figured out what happened. The next shop over had done it to put Freddy out of business. Freddy wasn't deterred and his business was back in full swing not long after. Nick was happy to have found out.

The only thing was, after that, the young couple started showing up everywhere. It didn't take long for Nick to find interest in both. But, he'd learned long ago that it was better if he didn't try to take a romantic partner. His Aunt hadn't liked him to date when he still lived with her and though she never told him why it stuck with him to be wary. It wasn't until the woman forced him to confront his feelings that he understood that he wasn't with his Aunt anymore and it didn't matter if he dated or not. He wasn't his Aunt. He decided to try out a relationship.

Nick was a smart man, he knew that dating would be hard. He knew that no two people were the same. He knew that and decided to dive into dating anyway. He dove right into the deep end, dating both the man and the woman at the same time and falling in love with both. He'd never know how he got to be so lucky, but he was thankful he had them.

He wasn't sure what he'd do without them anymore.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm  
(Short Years Later)_

_"The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful..."_  
~The Brothers Grimm  
1812

Silvie Oster had known for a long time that the streets of Portland were dangerous for a young girl to be alone. This was why she followed all the advice she'd ever heard when she was walking them by herself. She walked out of school as the bell tolled and put in her earbuds, looking around to see if anyone else had decided this was the perfect time to take a run as well. She passed some of her classmates, offering nods and smiles to those she was friendly with as she started down the path to home. Silvie started up towards Talon Creek, hoping that time would go faster this way rather than the other way around.

Her mother was making meatloaf tonight, she didn't want to miss it.

She continued down the trail, her favorite pink sneakers pounding against the dirt beneath her. She noticed a small figurine that wasn't normally there and paused, looking around for its owner. When she saw no one, she walked over and picked up the small object, looking it over and wondering who had left it. She was suddenly hit from the side and she screamed as she hit the ground.

Her screams were met only with growls as she met the eyes of whatever had bowled her over. She knew then she wouldn't make it. _I'm sorry, Mom. I guess I won't be home tonight._ she thought as teeth bit down on her legs, breaking them, then on her neck. Her screams faded with her life and the creature snarled its approval, howling its victory to the quiet forest.

The only witness to the crime was Silvie's iPod, it's music still playing for an owner who could no longer hear it.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Hank Griffin wasn't surprised to learn his new partner was just off the streets. His surprise came when he found out who it was. Nick Burkhardt was a good cop, anyone would be lucky to have him as a partner, he had killer instincts and a good head on his shoulders. He was smart, smart enough to know when things went sideways and how to fix them the best he could. Hank prayed Nick wouldn't lose those instincts because those where what kept you alive.

Nick had stopped by a jeweler to pick up a gift for a friend. When he came out, Hank was testing the new equipment. Nick held up the box, showing the necklace to his partner as Hank took a photo.

"Hank, what are you doing?" Nick asked as he walked over.

Hank's answer came with a grin, "Testing out the new equipment and getting a picture of you while you're still young and innocent. I don't know about the necklace, man. It's a little flashy."

"This coming from the guy who'd been married four times?" Nick questioned, raising an eyebrow with a smile, indicating his teasing. "Besides, it's not for my girlfriend."

"You're a 'happily ever after' guy, Nick," Hank replied, opening the door for his partner.

"Yeah." Nick giggled, noticing something out of the corner of his eye.

A blond woman with bright blue eyes came out of the coffee shop next door laughing with a friend. She caught Nick's eye and smiled, waving at the Detective. Nick waved back. He glanced at Hank as the older man spoke, "Detective, what are you looking at? You just got that necklace."

"That's not what I'm looking at, Hank." Nick replied with a wicked smile.

Hank knew that look, "Oh, come on, don't ruin it for me." he teased.

"Hank, she wears Armani, makes low six figures, drives a BMW, and is dating my best friend," Nick responded. "Even if she wasn't, I know her. You aren't her type," he teased.

"Nick!" interrupted the blonde, coming up to the Detective with a smile. "I was hoping I'd see you before I went back to the building. Did you get it?"

"Hey, Adalind. I did get it, Juliette will love it." Nick held out the box. "I'll be by to celebrate with you later."

Adalind looked in the box and smiled, "Thank you so much, Nick. We'll look forward to seeing you!" With that, she kissed Nick's cheek and left. A sudden shift overcame her face as she walked away and Nick's brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of that. He shook his head, dismissing it to be a simple trick of the light.

"Now, why can't you just look at a girl's ass like the rest of us," Hank teased again, going around to get in the car.

Nick laughed, "I can't."

"Come on, Nick. We have a call." Hank slipped into the driver's seat as Nick dropped into his and shut the door.

His thoughts wandered to that shift that came over Adalind again, but he shook his head once more and dismissed it. It was only a trick of the light. Nothing more.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

They arrived on the scene and the Forest Service Officer was all too happy to let them in. They headed through the woods as the officer explained. "The hiker flagged me down. He came through the ravine and said he saw something pretty bad."

Nick glanced back, but held his tongue, letting the officer continue his explanation.

"I didn't know what he was talking about until he showed me this." The officer gesture to the reason they were there and Nick's stomach turned at the sight, but he stepped closer anyway.

He had a job to do and getting sick all over the crime scene wouldn't help. He crouched down next to the arm and tilted his head. It looked like an animal attack. Cougars and wolves were common here, maybe one had gotten her? The officer continued to Hank, but Nick was only half listening. When he glanced back at Hank's prompting of his name, Nick knew it would be worse going on. He took a minute to steel himself, then looked at the officer expectantly.

"She's down here," the officer led them down the hill.

"How do you know it's a 'her'?" Nick asked.

The officer leaned over, "Because of this." He pulled back a branch and revealed the shoe.

"Woman's Nike." Hank agreed.

"What kind of animal could do this?" Nick asked.

"Normally, we'd be able to tell by the tracks. A bear, cougar, or wolf." the officer replied.

"Well, which one is it?" Hank questioned, eyes tracking the officer while Nick kept looking over the scene.

"Well, that's where it gets interesting." The officer lifted another branch, "This is the only track we found."

"Hey, we got a boot print down here! We're going to need a cast right away!" Nick called to the other officers.

Hank stepped over to survey the boot print. "DNA will tell us if this is your case or ours." he patted the officer's shoulder as he followed Nick back up the hill.

"It sounds like what happened a month ago at Munson Creek Falls," Nick said as they headed up the hill.

"Same deal. Hiker and a bobcat." Hank agreed.

"But the bobcat wasn't wearing boots. I hear something, do you hear anything?" Nick asked, tilting his head.

"What?" Hank asked, knowing well that it was better to trust Nick's instinct.

"Music," Nick replied, looking around. He followed his ears away from the crime scene, letting them guide him to whatever he was hearing. He found it, crouching as he spoke again. "Hank, we've got an iPod over here."

Hank crouched next to Nick, "What's this song?"

Nick tilted his head to read the screen, "Sweet Dreams."

"Eurythmics." Hank smiled, "One of their better." He sang along a few lines.

Nick looked up, "I didn't know you couldn't sing."

Hank laughed softly as he stood up and followed Nick back to the car. They talked about the case as they headed back to the precinct. Heading in they spoke about it a bit more, "Until we get the DNA results, I'll run a database on violent predators in the area."

"Better search beyond the metro." Hank agreed.

"Absolutely. We should also take another look at the Munson Creek Falls attack."

"You'll be busy. I'll take the iPod down for prints. Back in a minute."

Nick nodded as Hank left, leaving the dark-haired Detective to head for his desk and begin running a search. He noticed a detained man at one of the other Detective's desks, watching him as Nick headed for his desk. The man's face suddenly shifted like Adalind's had and Nick's shock was silent. He didn't even notice his Sargent coming around the corner, crashing right into him. "Sorry, Nick, guess I should've worn my airbag today."

Nick was used to this kind of hazing, didn't let it bother him, but as the man's face shifted back, Nick couldn't help but wonder if he was going crazy.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

On the other end of town, a dying woman drove her station wagon through the empty streets, looking for a specific house. She sighed as she found it and pulled into the driveway, praying she could tell him before she ran out of time. She didn't have much left and to leave him with _nothing_ wouldn't be good. His destiny was far bigger than anyone had ever imagined, this could destroy everything is it wasn't handled right.

She pulled around the back of the house and breathed easier for the first time in weeks. At least she was here now. All she had to do was wait until he got home. Then she could tell him and things would be fine. Or, at least, things would be better. If he knew, he could protect himself and that was all she needed. She'd protected him since he was a boy, but she couldn't protect him any longer. He had to know. She didn't have another choice.

She got out and took her cane from the seat beside her, beginning the painful trip to the inside of the home. She could rest inside, but she needed to get there first. Climbing the stairs wasn't easy, but she managed. She just hoped someone was home, she wasn't sure she could pick the lock anymore. Her shaking hands could hardly hold onto the cane.

She knocked on the door, praying someone was there.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick came back to Hank holding a file. "We've got 23 known predators within five square miles of the crime scene. None of them rise to the kind of violence we saw out there this morning." Nick set the file in front of Hank.

Hank nodded as he finished his phone call. "Just got a hit on a missing person. A university student went out jogging and never came back."

Nick's eye dulled at the implications and Hank was sympathetic. No one wanted to have to tell someone that their child, friend, spouse, sibling, or parent was never coming back. It was hard to look someone in the eye and tell them that they'd never see their loved one again. Nick hadn't had to do that yet. Looked like today would be that day. They went to the mentioned university slowly, allowing them both the time to prepare themselves. It would be hard enough to tell someone with preparation, no wanted to do it unprepared.

They met up with one of the victim's friends. The girl was as helpful as she could be. "She left at 7:30 this morning and I'm a little freaked out because she's always back by 8:30."

"Do you have a photo of her?" Nick asked.

"On my iPhone." the girl replied, pulling the device from her pocket.

"Do you know what kind of running shoes she was wearing?" Hank asked as the girl scrolled through her pictures.

She handed the phone off to Nick as she replied, "Pink Nikes."

Nick sighed, knowing immediately this was the girl they were looking for. They told her about the death and the girl cried when it hit her fully. Nick wished it didn't have to happen like this, but sadly this was the darker side of humanity. He wished truly that it wasn't, but nothing could escape reality. Not even kids.

He was still thinking about this when he and Hank got back to the precinct and continued their investigation. He and Hank looked over her license that night. "It's hard to believe that's the girl we saw this morning." Nick murmured sadly.

"Silvie Oster, positive ID," Hank replied, looking at Nick. "At least we know who she is."

Nick sighed. "Man, what a way to go," he sympathized.

"Just hope it happened fast." Hank looked back at his screen. He knew one thing about his dying day, he didn't want it to be slow. He wanted quick and hopefully painless. God knew he wasn't one for torture. "Man, let's get the Hell out of here."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Nick picked up his jacket with a sigh. He slipped it over his shoulders and rolled his neck to loosen the tension. What he wouldn't give for a hot shower and his warm bed.

"Big Night," Hank smiled. "Tell her I said 'happy birthday'."

Nick smiled as he headed out the door. "Will do."

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

He kept his visit short as his friends would allow. He wanted to be home and in bed right now, but he'd never miss a birthday for his oldest friend.

Adalind opened the door for him, a smile overtaking her face when she saw who it was. "Nick! Come in, she's expecting you!"

Nick was hustled into the house and to the kitchen. There were a few pictures of him and Adalind along with a very pretty redhead hanging on the walls. He got to the kitchen and smiled, "Hey Juliette."

The redhead from the pictures whipped around, started by Nick's sudden presence. "Nick!"

Nick caught her as she launched forward to hug him. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" Juliette laughed excitedly. "How's work?"

"Caught a new case. Pretty bad." Nick replied, offering only what he could say on it.

Juliette nodded, "Well, I'm glad you stopped by. Mail cam in for you. I thought you changed your address." She turned and snagged an envelope on the counter, holding it out to the man.

"Well, sometimes people just don't get the memo." Nick took the paper and smiled. "Thank you. I have to get going, but you have fun okay?" He handed her a blue and yellow bag. "This is from me and the others. Hank wishes you a happy birthday."

Juliette smiled, pressing a kiss to Nick's cheek. "Thanks, Nick. Now get out of here. They're waiting for you, aren't they?"

Nick smiled back and laughed. "Yes, they are. Happy birthday, Juliette. See you!"

He said his goodbyes to Adalind as well, offering his congratulations on them being together six months. "You both are lucky."

"Not as lucky as you, Nick. Go on, go on. Go home!" Adalind jokingly pushed Nick to the door and he laughed as he headed out.

He made it home in record time. He sighed tiredly, hoping he'd feel better after a shower. As he slid the key into the lock and opened the door, he sighed again. He slid off his jacket, hanging it on the coatrack, and pulled out of his shoes. His breath fogged in the cold doorway. "Hello?" he called into the dark house. "I'm home!"

The door clicked shut behind him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was wrong. He looked around the dark house, wondering what it could be. He got to the dining room and noticed immediately what was wrong. The woman sat with her back to him, chopping tomatoes into pieces. He sighed in relief as she turned around. "Aunt Marie," he came forward.

She broke into a smile.

"When did you get here?" Nick asked.

"Hey!" called a voice from the kitchen and Nick turned to spot a brunette woman holding a bottle of wine. He smiled at her, "Hey, Rosalee." She smiled back as she continued, "She was here when I got home. Monroe let her in."

"Sorry for the short notice." Marie Kessler broke in.

"You didn't know she was coming?" asked a new voice coming from the back room, a taller man coming in and pressing a kiss to Nick's cheek as he joined the woman in the kitchen. Nick accepted it with a hum, offering the man a smile as well. "Hey, Monroe."

"I meant to call," Marie replied with a sigh, "Sometimes I mean to do something and I assume I usually have."

"Well, how are you doing? Is everything okay?" Nick asked as Monroe brought some salad fixings over to the table and set them down while Rosalee polished a wine glass from the dishwasher.

"Not as okay as I used to be," Marie replied.

"She was telling us some pretty funny stories about when you were little," Rosalee interjected, stepping over and setting a wine glass in front of a place setting.

"Dead frog in the microwave?" Nick asked with a false annoyance.

"Among others." Rosalee moved back to the kitchen with a smile.

Marie grinned. "I didn't know you'd moved in, Nick. Had to get directions from Juliette."

"Guess I make assumptions too," Nick chuckled, "I moved in a few weeks ago."

Marie chuckled as well and began to stand, "Come and give us a hug."

Nick's smile brightened as he obliged. "Here," he murmured, helping her to stand.

She rubbed his back as she whispered, "We need to talk."

Nick feared the worst as he pulled back and saw her serious face. "Okay. Now?"

Marie glanced at Monroe and Rosalee, whom both offered smiles. Monroe nodded, "We'll finish up in here and come get you when it's ready."

Marie nodded, "Take a walk with me?"

Nick nodded, leading Marie outside. He was silent for a moment, but then he spoke up, unable to handle the silence any longer. "How bad is it?"

"Two months, two weeks, two days. Nobody knows," Marie replied, "but there are so many things I have to tell you."

Nick glanced around, "Why didn't you come here sooner?"

Marie shook her head, "I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me. There are things you don't know. Things about your family." Marie stopped, facing the Detective.

"My family?" Nick asked. Marie nodded, but Nick didn't understand. "You're my family."

"Have you been seeing strange things? Things that you can't explain?"

Nick thought back to Adalind this morning and the man at the precinct. His silence spoke enough for his Aunt.

"Oh, I knew it. This is all happening so much faster than I thought it would. When it happened to me, it knocked me on my ass. I couldn't move for a week." Marie struggled to breathe, trying hard to get everything out. She didn't have much time and Nick needed to know everything _now_.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

The misfortune of our family is already passing to you. I'm so sorry." Marie told him, taking his hand and squeezing as hard as she could. "I know you love Monroe and Rosalee, but you have to end it and never see them again. It's just too dangerous."

Nick looked at her with shock and fear, like he was worried _she_ was going insane. His voice was hushed as he asked, "What?" Breaking up with Monroe and Rosalee wasn't a foreign concept, he'd thought about it a few times when the relationship was in its early stages. He'd been so insecure and scared at first, but now he _knew_ them, he knew _better_. He couldn't live without them.

Marie's eyes slid away from his, looking past him and spotting something that frightened her enough to whisper, "Oh, my God. He's here."

"Who?" Nick demanded immediately, following her line of sight. If something was wrong he needed to know because _no one_ was taking his Aunt away from him before her time. No matter how she felt about his relationship, he'd protect her with his dying breath. She was his last living link to his parents, he'd be damned if she was hurt.

Marie turned, pulling her cane into two pieces, the top half being a sharpened sword and the bottom held in a white-knuckled grip. "Hulda."

The roar was the next thing either of them heard as a man with scaled skin and slitted eyes jumped from behind the trees and swung clawed hands at Marie. Marie pushed Nick back and swung her sword, making the creature duck. Nick couldn't take his eyes away, torn between wanting to help his Aunt and running to get help. Nick rushed forward, trying to tackle the thing, but it pushed him to the ground and continued its dance with his Aunt. When Marie fell with a cry of pain and the creature raised its weapon, Nick ran forward again and made contact with the creature. He landed on his side, rolling to his back and struggling to breathe while the creature got up. Nick started to his feet, only to meet the creature's weapon and land on his back again. He grunted in pain, heard the creature shrieking in pain and rolled to his back in time to see it strike his Aunt across the face.

Nick knew then he had no choice. It stalked after her again, weapon clenched tight in its hands. A crack rang through the empty streets, followed by a shriek and a second shot as the creature turned, weapon raised. Blood sprayed, hitting Marie and Nick with striking red as Nick fired more shots when the creature continued to try and kill them. The creature groaned and growled as Nick's bullets hit its body, snarling as it fell.

Nick scrambled away, gun trained on the scaled creature as he struggled to breathe through the panic. He watched as the creature's face shifted, crawling in a way that set his skin sparking. In a few moments, it didn't look like a monster straight out of a fairy tale. It looked like a normal man.

Nick nearly emptied the contents of his stomach right there in the street.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Once he'd managed to at least calm down a little, Nick noticed Marie wasn't moving. He ran over, holstering his gun as he did so, and fell to his knees in front of her. He turned her over, relieved to see she was at least alive. He heard his name being called, but he paid it no mind. "Did you kill him?" Marie gasped.

"Yes," Nick breathed, chest still heaving.

Marie sighed, "I thought I'd lost him. They're after me."

His name was called again, but again Nick paid no mind. He watched as Marie pulled a chain from her neck and held it out to him. "Never lose this." she pleaded. Nick took it, breathing getting a bit steadier. "Guard it with your life," Marie insisted. "They'll be looking for it. Nick, your parents didn't die in a crash. They were killed." With that, Marie lost the battle with consciousness.

Nick's breathing picked up a bit as he felt hands on his shoulders, voices calling his name again, "What?" he asked himself.

"Nick?" asked one voice.

"Nicky?" asked another.

"Nicky, talk to us? Rose, did you-?"

"I'm calling now."

Nick continued looking at his Aunt until a hand under his chin forced him to look up. "Monroe," he breathed. "I-" he was cut off by the sight of the body. His skin crawled and he gasped. "I killed him."

Shock set in and Monroe glanced back, then looked back at Nick, shifting so Nick's view was blocked. "Nick, what happened?"

Through heaving breaths, Nick explained how the man jumped from behind the trees, the fight, and the ensuing shots that killed him. "I killed him." Nick breathed. Rosalee glanced at Monroe and Monroe glanced back at her. He looked at Nick, "When all this is over, we need to talk, Nicky. For now, can you hear the sirens? The paramedics are almost here, Nick. Marie's going to be fine."

The police arrived on the paramedics' tail, getting the scene roped off quickly and Nick wanted to be sick again, watching them take his Aunt in the ambulance. Hank arrived moments after, going straight to Nick and asking what had happened while Rosalee and Monroe had their statements taken by other officers.

"It happened so fast. He came out of nowhere. He had that _thing_ in his hand and he went right for her, Hank. I had no choice." Nick was still new to being a Detective, only having his badge for a few months, he was terrified of losing it.

Hank had only known him for a few months, but he knew one thing for sure; if Nick had used his gun then he'd had no other options. Nick didn't like using the gun, he hated the idea of using violence to solve things. "Take it easy," Hank soothed, "You go to the hospital, I'll handle this."

"She said she knew him, Hank," Nick replied, "She said his name was Hulda."

"I'll run his prints." Hank put his hand on Nick's arm, doing his best to reassure his partner that all of this would be taken care of. He started off to do just that as Monroe and Rosalee came over.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Monroe asked as Rosalee reached out and took Nick's hand.

"Could you?" Nick pleaded. "I don't think they'll let you ride along, but will you meet us?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you, Nicky. Hey, buddy, what hospital is she going to?" Monroe asked, going to speak with the paramedic.

Rosalee leaned into Nick's side and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed, "You're cold."

Nick chuckled softly, "I'm sorry." Him being cold was a big thing in their relationship. Rosalee was an herbal healer, but none of her remedies could cure Nick's freezing skin. He couldn't hold a steady temperature if it would save his life, he was always so cold. The only thing that saved him from freezing was Monroe and Rosalee's body heat.

Monroe came back over and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, rubbing to provide a little warmth. "Okay, we're going to meet you, all right?"

Nick nodded, rubbing at his eyes to prevent the tears he felt like shedding from coming. "Okay. Love you," he murmured, pressing his lips to Monroe's first, then Rosalee's.

They exchanged their own "I love you"s to him and hurried to the car as the paramedics called for Nick to come on. When they made it to the hospital, Nick sat in the waiting room for a long time. Monroe and Rosalee joined him the moment they got there, sitting on either side of him and offering words of comfort in hopes of soothing his frazzled nerves. Nick sniffed, looking at Monroe, "Did you bring my black book by chance?"

Monroe nodded, patting his pockets, knowing immediately what Nick wanted. "Yeah, and a pen." A little known fact about Nick Burkhardt, he was a damn good artist. So when Monroe handed the small black book with its pages blank and a pen, Nick took them and began a sketch. His mind spun, thinking back to the moment he'd gotten the best look at the guy who'd come after his Aunt. Within seconds, the page had a very realistic drawing on it.

Monroe and Rosalee exchanged glances again, knowing that talk with Nick needed to happen soon.

"Mister Burkhardt?" asked the Doctor.

Nick looked up.

"She's conscious now." the Doctor offered a reassuring smile.

Nick stood, pocketing the book. Monroe and Rosalee looked at him. "Nicky, do you want us to go with you?"

Nick thought about it, then shook his head. "No," he sniffled. "No, I'll be okay."

He followed the Doctor to Aunt Marie's room. When he walked in Marie looked at him. He walked over to stand next to her head, took her hand. She looked into his eyes, looking for the truth. "You saw him, did you?" she asked. "You saw who Hulda really was?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know what I saw or how you did that. What is going on, Aunt Marie?"

"We can see what no one else can. When they lose control, they can't hide and we see them for what they really are."

Nick breathed in, wondering if he _was_ going crazy, and spoke, "Aunt Marie, you need some rest."

"This is no fairytale," Marie spoke in the voice she used to explain things to him when he was young. The same one she'd used to tell him his parents had died. "The stories are real. What they wrote about really happened. _You_ are one of the last Grimms."

Nick gasped, knowing she wasn't joking. He searched her eyes but found nothing but the truth.

"I know it's a lot and I wish I had more time, but everything's in my trailer. Sweetie, there's so much you still don't know." Marie's eyes filled with tears, one of the only times Nick had ever seen her cry. He hadn't seen her cry at the funeral, he remembered being resentful that she hadn't shed a tear while he'd been a complete mess.

"Aunt Marie, what you said about my parents," Nick tried.

Marie squeezed his hand then reached up and cupped his cheek, "Nick, you're vulnerable now. You need to be careful." she begged. "Don't ever lose what I gave to you."

Nick was about to speak again, but the Doctor interrupted, "I'm sorry, Mister Burkhardt. You can see her again tomorrow."

He looked back at Marie, looking for all the world like the scared child she'd told about his parents so many years ago. She smiled as best she could, tears glittering in her eyes. He nodded and took her hand, kissing the knuckles and placing it gently at her side. He left, praying Marie made it through the night. He walked back through the halls, stopping and grabbing the book, staring at the picture he'd made then at the pendant Aunt Marie had given him. He flipped it in his hands until he noticed that the two halves came apart. He pulled the pieces further apart, _It's a key, but what does it go to?_

Just then, his name was called again and Monroe and Rosalee came rushing up. "Are you okay?"

Nick nodded. "I'm okay. Can you drop me off at the precinct? There's something I need to go over before I come home."

Monroe and Rosalee exchanged glances again and nodded. "Sure, but we need to talk, Nick. Promise me we'll talk." Monroe's brown eye bore into Nick's.

Nick nodded, "We'll talk. We'll talk. I promise."

Monroe nodded, satisfied with the promise. Nick never made a promise he couldn't keep, his word was good. They settled in the yellow bug, which was modified to fit all three of them in the front seats, and they dropped Nick off at the precinct. "I can wait for you if you want, Nick."

Nick shook his head, quiet since they left the hospital. "No, I'll get a cab. You go home, rest. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Rosalee looked devastated; like she wanted nothing more than to wrap Nick in blankets and keep his safe for the rest of their lives. The idea sounded appealing but as much as he wanted to go home and soak up the comfort his lovers would provide, Nick knew he wouldn't be able to rest until this was figured out. He needed to figure it out now or he wasn't sure he'd figure it out at all. Marie's words echoed in his mind, his mind stuck on the ones about his lovers. _"It's too dangerous."_ Monroe and Rosalee had been by his side since he met them at the Spice Shop. He'd be damned if he let them go. He didn't _want_ to let them go. He'd be damned before he did.

So, even though it felt like his world was falling apart, he gave Monroe and Rosalee quick pecks and left, slipping in the precinct's doors before he could change his mind.

Nick found the weapon the man used, Hank had put a rush order on it's fingerprinting, so it was safe to touch without gloves. They hadn't managed to find anything yet, but Nick was confident they wouldn't stop until the case was closed or the leads exhausted. The writing on the inside of the weapon wasn't in English. Nick wasn't sure he knew this language at first, though he'd been made to study many of them. He spoke quite a few fluently, including Spanish, Russian, French, and German. Why his Aunt had asked him to study so many, he wasn't sure, but he'd done it and it had served him well in his profession. In the end, he'd figured it out. The language was old, but Nick could still read it.

As he surveyed the weapon, Nick's mind brought him back to the scaled creature, the one who'd turned from monster to man. Then back to the one at the precinct earlier today who'd looked like a snake. His mind was so preoccupied, he didn't notice when someone snuck up behind him. A hand came down on his shoulder. "Hey, Nick."

Nick jumped, breathed a sigh when he recognized Hank.

"You get that translated?" Hank asked.

Nick put his head in a hand, feeling a headache coming on. "Yeah. It means _Reapers of the Grimms_."

"That fits your buddy, Hulda. Wait 'til you hear what I've got on him." Hank tilted his head, gesturing Nick to follow. He led Nick down the stairs, explaining as he went, "Hulda was from Boise, Idaho where he worked as an accountant, but his prints came back as a Mister Lindo from Chicago. He's wanted for assault, rape, and murder. There are also warrants matching those prints in Florida and Alabama."

Nick looked at Hank, eyes wide with shock. "He was wanted for assault, rape, and murder?"

"Don't let the comb-over fool you," Hank continued, "This was a bad guy."

They paused at the bottom of the stairs, daylight beginning to show. Nick hadn't realized how long he was at the hospital or the precinct. He made a mental note to call Monroe and Rosalee, they must've been worried. They passed by the Sargent on the stairs. The man looked up, recognizing Nick, "Hey, Nick. Captain wants to see you."

Hank looked at Nick, seeing a flash of fear before it was buried. "What's he want?"

Hank offered no hints as he noticed the Captain coming up behind his partner, "Guess you'll find out."

Nick turned as Hank left, seeing the Captain coming towards him. Captain Sean Renard was a bit of a legend on the streets, so Nick was just a little awestruck at the sight of him. "Well, if you had to shoot someone, you sure picked the right guy." Renard praised. "How are you doing? Are you holding up?"

Nick nodded, "Yes, sir."

"A first shooting is no small thing. You'll be required to see the police psychologist."

"Yes, sir."

Renard glanced over Nick's face, then nodded. "Make sure you do," he said, not unkindly. He set a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder, "Get some rest." Then he was gone.

Nick watched him go, wondering not for the first time if he'd one day be able to read his Captain like he could read strangers on the streets.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

When he finally made it home, Nick was too exhausted to do any kind of talking. He was happy his lovers realized that. Much as he wanted to know what they wanted to tell him, he couldn't do so on little-to-no sleep. He practically fell into bed between them as he always did, the matters of the day dragging him to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He wasn't much for nightmares, hardly ever had them anymore. He couldn't remember the nights he'd woken up in cold sweat, frantically glancing around the room for whatever had disturbed his sleep. When his parents were alive, his mother would come in to comfort him, on occasion holding a kitchen knife and saying she'd heard him scream. Aunt Marie had a hands-off approach, simply sitting with him until he fell back to sleep when she was there, offering words of comfort over the phone when she wasn't. Tonight, his dreams where plagued with visions of the scaled creature, Rosalee and Monroe running through the forest, the creature catching up with them, Nick shot up from the bed before the dream could finish. He sat there panting, shivers shocking down his spine as the snarls and roars of the creature echoed in his ears. The first thing he noticed when he calmed down was that it was colder than normal. Rosalee was curled on her side on his right side, but his left was empty. Monroe was up somewhere around the house. Nick stood, heading down the stairs. He caught sight of the trailer from the kitchen. With a sigh, he pulled on his jacket and quickly made his way out to it.

The door creaked as Nick pulled it open. He flashed his light around the room and pulled the key from his pocket, looking down at it and wondering what it went to. One day, maybe he'd know, but for now, the answer would remain a secret. He looked up again, putting the key back in his pocket and turning his head this way and that to see everything in the trailer.

He'd never been allowed in here, his Aunt hadn't wanted him to get hurt with all the dangerous things she kept in there. It was well kept, everything put in its place, things neatly stacked on the shelves. He paused at one of the cabinets, looking over it and opening the doors. Inside where more weapons than Nick had ever seen in his life. Crossbows, swords, knives, even a few cases for what Nick hoped wasn't illegal guns. There where even old-time weapons like maces and axes. Nick looked over the contents with curiosity and a bit of fear, closing the doors and moving on. He turned, looking around at the other things in the room. Maps, bottles, papers, old journals, there were multiples of everything. What caught his attention next was on the table in the middle of the trailer. An old book still sitting open from the last time Aunt Marie looked at it. Nick sat down in the chair and began to read.

There where many strange symbols, each one having a bit of detail as to what it was and what it did in the hand-written text. Nick turned the page, finding old pictures, a drawing, and more text. He turned another page and found what looked like a zombified woman. The heading said, _"Hexenbiest"_. Nick's mind flashed back to the shift that had taken over Adalind the morning this all started. He continued to read. He was flipping through more pages when he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. His flashlight landed on another body, but Nick relaxed when he saw who it was.

Monroe blocked the light with a hand in front of his face. Nick dropped the flashlight with a sigh of relief. Monroe pulled his robe tighter to his body. "How long have you been down here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Nick replied, closing the book.

Monroe looked around nervously, but Nick didn't see what was wrong with his Aunt's trailer to make him so nervous. "What _is_ all this?" the older male asked.

Nick shook his head, standing from the chair, "I don't know. I'll, um, I'll deal with it later."

Monroe nodded, "Okay," he wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders.

Nick leaned into the contact. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Monroe shook his head, "Don't worry about it, let's just get back to bed. Rosalee was worried."

They headed back out and Nick closed the trailer doors. Monroe watched him, pondering a moment, then asked, "How long did you live with Aunt Marie?"

Nick sighed, "She was my mother from the time I was 12."

Monroe tilted his head, "After your parents died?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah."

Monroe took his hand and led him to the back door. "You didn't live in that trailer, did you?"

Nick shook his head, "No. I didn't know she had it for a long time." Just then, a cat yowled and Nick whipped around, looking for the source of the noise.

Monroe gently tugged on Nick's hand. "Just a cat, Nicky. Let's go back to bed."

Nick flashed his light around a moment more before he nodded and followed Monroe up the stairs. He kept reminding himself that he was safe here. "Yeah." Monroe didn't make promises lightly either, but one of the biggest ones he'd made was that Nick would always be safe in this house, would always be safe with Monroe. Nick had always found comfort in that promise. Monroe wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it. Nick was _safe_ here in this house.

He still locked the door once he made it inside.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

The precinct was quiet the next morning as Nick began the investigation again.

He managed to get the lab results and headed back to his desk, running into Hank on the way. He held out the papers. "Take a look at the lab report. DNA of the attacker is inconclusive. We still don't know if we're looking for a man or beast."

Hank offered his findings. "Well, we've got a lead if it wears boots. Based on the plaster cast, this is the boot we're looking for." He held up the paper in his hand. Nick looked it over and thought, _The postman wears boots like that._ It wasn't much of a lead, however, most postmen did wear shoes like that, they where comfortable and sturdy. Nick pushed the thought away for later scrutiny.

_(Across town, a pair of those same boots walked a road as the postman dropped off some mail. The postman smiled to himself, thinking about the latest piece of news. He shut the mailbox and continued on his way, wondering how long it would take the people in that house to catch on. He noticed a girl in a red jacket skipping along on her way home. He stopped and followed her, his mail route completely forgotten.)_

Nick's phone rang suddenly and he answered it. "Burkhardt." His face fell as he listened. He looked at Hank.

Hank stood straighter, ready to do whatever Nick needed him to. Whenever Nick looked at him like that, it usually meant someone was in trouble. Nick hung up the phone. "Can you drive me to the hospital?"

Hank rushed him to the car. Nick explained what he knew, then wondered aloud if he should call his partners. Hank didn't bother responding to any of it, Nick had this habit of talking things through out loud. He said it was leftover from days spend entertaining himself in a house with no one but the insects and spiders for company. It used to bother Hank that Nick had been left by himself so often as a child, but Nick didn't seem too bothered, so Hank left it alone.

They where barely in the parking lot of the hospital, Hank hadn't even parked the car, when Nick threw open his door and was running for the entrance. Hank waited downstairs. Nick was grateful. He called Monroe on the way to ICU, asking him to meet him at Marie's room. Monroe agreed, thankfully. Nick found Dr. Rose and asked for an update.

"She's in a deep coma. There was a sudden spike in the EKG this morning, but I don't have anything definitive to tell you yet." the Doctor looked over her chart, stopping at the door as Nick walked up to the bed.

"Will she come out of this?" the dark-hair detective asked.

"Well, all we can do is wait. Did you know about the scars?"

Nick turned and looked at the Doctor. _Scars?_ "What scars?"

The Doctor glanced down, then back up, "A lot of them look like knife wounds. They're all over her body. What line of work was she in?"

Nick's eyes widened in shock. What the Hell was his Aunt doing in her spare time? "She was a librarian."

His phone rang at the same moment Monroe got to the room. The Doctor smiled at him as he stepped into the room. Nick opened the phone and answered, "Yeah?" He listened patiently and nodded, "On my way." He turned and nearly ran into Monroe.

Monroe steadied him, "Woah there, buddy. What happened?"

"My investigation is picking up again. Could you come by and check-in on Aunt Marie every few hours today? I won't be able to come by until later." Nick looked at Monroe with a pleading expression, one he so rarely used.

Monroe was helpless against it, "Yeah, Nicky, I'll look in on her. Anything else you need before you run off?"

Nick hesitated, then reached up and pulled Monroe into a tight hug. Monroe hugged him back with a grunt of surprise. "Nick?"

Nick sighed, pulling back. "Thank you for being here. I know you and Marie didn't start on the best terms."

Monroe hummed, offering a smile. "Yeah, well. Just because she threw a book at me doesn't mean I won't look after her."

Nick smiled back, kissing Monroe's cheek before he raced off, calling, "Thanks, 'Roe!"

Monroe glanced at the shock stricken Doctor, who shook herself and nodded before leaving. Monroe looked back at Marie with a sigh. "Be safe, Nicky. There's a lot more to things than you know." With that, he pulled a chair next to Marie's bed and settled in with the newspaper he'd managed to snag before leaving the house.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

The scene was still active when Nick and Hank got there. The parents speaking to a few officers on the porch. When he caught sight of them, the Sargent descended the steps and met them on the sidewalk.

"What do we know?" Hank asked.

"Little girl on the way to her grandfather's house. Never showed up. That's him, the guy with the beard." the Sargent replied.

Nick hated to ask, but they had to know, "Do we know he's clean?"

"No. We're looking into that." the Sargent held out a photo. "It's the best photo they had."

The picture was more heartbreaking than the story itself.

They made it back to the precinct and Captain Renard started the briefing, putting the picture on the wall, "We don't know what we're dealing with here, relative, ransom, or pedophile. The clock is ticking. We'll split into teams, section off the path shes would have taken to school. Now, it's a mile and a half from the school to the house. When last seen she was wearing purple leggings and a red sweatshirt. Make sure you have a copy and a photo of the map."

Nick perked up hearing the bit about the red sweatshirt. He glanced back at Hank, who understood immediately, as Renard finished up. The other officers began breaking off as Nick and Hank walked over to Renard. "Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"When the university student was attacked, she was wearing a red sweatshirt," Nick said.

Renard put both hands on the table, leaning in and lowering his volume, "The girl who was torn to pieces?"

"Yeah," Hank confirmed.

Renard sighed at the idea, "Well, let's hope it's not the same guy."

Nick and Hank glanced at each other, then nodded and headed out to secure their grid. Nick took the map as he and Hank continued along. "She's supposed to cross Hunter Lane right there and then go around the park to Hildebrand."

"The old man's house is on the other side of the park, right?" Hank asked.

"Right," Nick confirmed looking down at his phone for the address, "4753 Hildebrand Road. Directly across from here."

"When I was a kid, I wouldn't have gone all the way around the park."

"Well, the mother was very specific about the route."

"Yeah, right, kids always do what their Moms tell them to do. I know I did." Hank looked at Nick with amusement, knowing well that Nick probably hadn't either. "Come on, Nick."

Nick huffed and followed. They went through the path, heading through the woods to see if they could spot her. Maybe she'd gotten lost? They came to a crossroads and Nick headed up, "I'll take this trail." Birds fluttered overhead, stick and branches moving and snapping under their wings and feet. Aunt Marie's words echoed in his head again. _"You need to be careful. You're vulnerable now. This isn't a fairytale."_

Hank's shout broke him out of his thoughts. "Nick, I got something here!" Nick went running, finding Hank kneeling next to a bright pink backpack with the initials RH written in permanent marker. "Robin Howell," Hank said.

Nick looked around, "She must've been grabbed somewhere in this area." He went looking, praying that they found her.

Hank stood, calling after him, "Careful where you step," and called it in.

Nick searched bushes, through leaves, hoping they didn't find body parts this time. He found boot prints, calling back to Hank, "We've got boot prints over here, the same kind. He took her this way." Nick followed the prints, tripping over roots and brambles as he did.

He emerged in a clearing, noting its familiarity and looked around. Then he spotted the reason it looked so familiar, his home was right across the street. Monroe's car wasn't in the driveway, he must've been with Aunt Marie still, and Rosalee was at the shop. Nick sighed, looking around the ground for more boot prints, but found nothing. With a sigh of frustration, he went back up and joined Hank again in the forest.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick went home that night worried over the lack of evidence and hoping for a break in the case.

He was awake enough to talk with Monroe and Rosalee, sitting down in the kitchen with a sigh. He explained the parts of the case that he could, leaving out what he couldn't, and some of the things he'd been seeing the past few days. He told them about Adalind, the guy at the precinct, and the creature, exactly what he'd seen, about what Marie had told him about his heritage, about the nightmare he'd had the night after Aunt Marie was taken to the hospital. "I just," he sighed. "Am I going crazy? I don't understand it."

Monroe and Rosalee had shared a look, Monroe spoke first, "Nicky, we're going to show you something, okay? Just remember, it's still us."

Nick nodded, then gasped as Monroe woged, instinctively going for the gun on hip he'd put on the table before he'd sat down for dinner as his chair fell in his haste to get away from what had startled him. "Monroe?" he asked.

Rosalee woged as well, tilting her head and Nick took a few more steps back. "What?"

Monroe recognized Nick's recent inheritance the moment they made eye contact and a shudder passed through his frame, "Grimm."

He and Rosalee shifted back and shared another look as Nick asked, "What was that? Tell me what that was!" he sounded completely panicked.

"Nick, we haven't been entirely honest about ourselves, but everything we've told you is still true," Rosalee explained calmly. "We're what's called Wessen. I'm a Fuchsbau."

"Blutbad," Monroe added.

The rest of the night was spent explaining to Nick about the Wessen world and what they were. They explained that they were Wierder Wessen and wouldn't hurt anyone. Nick glanced back and forth between the two of them, eye scared, but he was still there and that counted for something. The noise he let out when they were done was something akin to a whimper. "This can't be happening."

Monroe reached forward, only to pull back when Nick flinched. Nick shook his head, "I just. I can't believe you kept this from me."

Rosalee leaned forward, "Nicky, think about it. Knowing everything you do now, everything your Aunt had told you, would you have believed us?"

Nick looked between his lovers again, thinking on the question, turning it over in his mind. He shook his head, "No."

Monroe looked like he wanted to reach out again, and Nick contemplated this, remembering all the times Monroe had promised he was safe, all the times he'd woken up in the middle of the night to find that Monroe had gone downstairs to work on something without disturbing them, all the times Monroe had sworn up and down that nothing would happen while he was around. He decided then that Monroe had more than proven he'd never hurt Nick intentionally. Nick slowly crept forward, still looking very afraid, but determined as well. He slowly wrapped his arms around Monroe's torso, burying his face in the taller male's shoulder. Monroe hesitated to hug Nick back in return.

Monroe knew well that one of the biggest predators out there in the Wessen world was a Blutbad. He knew that he was also one of the scariest Wessen out there, so he'd been hesitant to show Nick his true form, but at the same time, it was _Nick_. How could he _not_ tell Nick everything? Rosalee came over and joined the hug, bracketing Nick's other side in warmth. The couple stayed like this for a long time until Nick raised his head, eyes calmer, and asked, "Blutbads are like dogs, right?"

Monroe huffed, " _Blutbaden_ are more like wolves, which _domesticated dogs_ essentially are, so I guess so."

A familiar flicker of wicked intent glittered in Nick's sapphire eyes. "Then you have a knot?"

Monroe didn't want to know where this was heading and Rosalee nearly bursting into laughter wasn't helping matters. "Yep."

A smirk curled on the corners of Nick's lips. "Is that why...?" he trailed off, whispering the rest of his question to a red-faced Monroe.

He stepped back with a pleased grin on his face as Monroe flushed a further red while Rosalee burst out laughing. The couple traded questions all night long, Nick offering what information he could about his new Grimm status and Monroe and Rosalee answering what they could about their heritages and Wessen species. Something occurred to Nick a few hours later, in the middle of Monroe's explanation about Wessen senses. "Hold on, Monroe, Blutbaden are like canines, right? So, you'd mark your territory?"

Monroe grimaced, "Yeah. That's half of what I'm doing when I get up in the middle of the night."

"That means you're claiming it as yours, warding others off your territory. Monroe, are there are more Blutbaden in the area?"

"I don't tend to associate with them, but yes."

"Is it possible that one of them could have taken our missing girl?"

Monroe sighed, "I guess."

"Can you take me there?" Nick asked,

Rosalee's eyes went wide as she glanced between Monroe and Nick. Monroe sighed, watching Nick with eyes somewhere between amazement and wondering at insanity. "Nick, it's not the best idea."

" _Please._ I want to know where she is." Nick pleaded. He looked almost as if he'd be heartbroken if Monroe said no. Not only that, but Nick was a cop. Monroe knew something relevant to the case. If Monroe didn't tell Nick what he knew and the girl, Nick would have to arrest him as an accomplice or an accessory to the crime. Nick's career would come under scrutiny, cases he'd worked come into question. Nick could be fired for this is the precinct saw it fit, then people could lose their lives because Nick was a damn good detective and had already figured out several of the cases left unsolved.

Monroe looked at Nick and wondered what diety decided to put such a selfless person into the life of one of the most selfish creatures. He nodded.

Nick's smile made the discomfort he was about to go through worth it.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

They took Monroe's car. Rosalee had opted out of this journey, as having two Wessen would just make them more of a target. The car swerved as Monroe hung his head out the window, sniffing the air.

Nick kept one eye on the road and one on his lover. "Are you sure I shouldn't be driving?"

"No, I'm good," Monroe called back as the small car swerved again.

This, of course, did nothing to sooth Nick's nerves, but he'd trusted Monroe this far. "If this is the same Blutbad that killed that woman in the woods..." Nick trailed off, not really wanting to think about what could be happening to the poor girl.

"Well, assuming he fed yesterday, he'll be good for a week. Maybe ten days tops." Monroe assured the smaller male. "He'll just use the time to fatten her up."

Nick glanced at Monroe again, eyes going wide with shock.

"Woah! Got a hit." Monroe slipped back into the car, "We're close."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Did you really smell him?"

Monroe shook his head. "Nicky, you have no idea."

The dark-haired detective hissed a soft breath, wondering how far Monroe's sense of smell went. He was still wondering, considering asking, when Monroe slowed the car to a stop just before a dead end sign.

Monroe shut the engine off and glanced at Nick, "Okay, this is as far as we can drive." He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Nick hustled to follow, not wanting to be left alone in the woods.

"He's over there?" Nick asked, looking out over the bridge as Monroe walked over, pulling some kind of plant out of his pocket.

"He's really close," the taller male assured him, spreading the plant over his pulse points and where Nick assumed where the scent glands would be if Monroe had actually been a wolf.

Nick was far more interested in why Monroe was doing it and what the Hell it was. "What's that?"

"Wolfsbane," Monroe replied, "So he won't sense us."

"You're kidding me, right?" Nick asked, questioning how the other Blutbad could sense them through the rain, mud, and trees.

Monroe looked at Nick, eyes sharp with the same look he gave the younger every time he, Nick, and Rosalee had gone to a bar and some drunken asshole couldn't take a hint. The fierce protectiveness didn't unsettle Nick as it might've in the past, instead it sent a wave of comfort through him as Monroe replied, "Not if you want to stay alive."

Nick arched an eyebrow, remembering their first fight, "You know, wild animals aren't the only dangers that can kill you in the line of duty."

"I know that. I'm just trying to keep you safe here. I don't really want you here at all, Nicky, but if you're going to be, then I need you to put this on. Please?" Monroe asked, holding out the baggie for Nick to take.

Nick looked at Monroe, seeing the protectiveness and the pleading, and sighed. He took the bag and began spreading the Wolfsbane over his clothes, on his pulse points, and even throwing some under his clothes for good measure. He wasn't taking any chances tonight. Once he was done, he handed the baggie back and started over the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Monroe called, half in a panic.

Nick looked back, "You said he was over there."

Monroe shook his head. "He'll know you're coming. This way, Nicky, follow me." He started in the opposite direction. Nick followed, nearly tripping in his haste to keep up.

Monroe led them back around the bend, down through the trees and then headed straight through the stream. Nick bit back a whimper. It was too damn cold for this, he seriously hoped Monroe was right about the girl. Monroe made it across quickly, being used to walking over rough terrain. Nick almost tripped at least three times. "Isn't this what the bridge is for?" he called.

Monroe glanced back, suddenly remembering he was dating a _H_ _uman_ , not a Blutbad, and in a few heartbeats he was back at Nick's side, taking his hand and helping him across the stream. "Stream washes away scent tracings. Can't follow what you can't sense," he explained and Nick hummed. Monroe led them further in, Nick staying close as he could without hindering progress. When Monroe groaned, Nick was right there, "Monroe?"

Monroe's eyes flickered to red as he stared at the Detective, startling Nick and causing him to take two steps back. It was then Monroe snapped out of whatever had worked him up and shook his head. "Sorry," he offered a nervous smile as he panted.

"The eyes are going to take some getting used to." Nick murmured in reply, stepping closer and placing a hand on Monroe's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Do I need anything like silver bullets?" Nick asked suddenly.

Monroe glanced up in alarm before recognizing the teasing glint in Nick's eyes. He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. They headed on their way again. Monroe led them deeper into the woods, sniffing the air once in a while to ensure they were still on the right path. He stopped suddenly, arm shooting out to catch Nick before he came any further. "That's his place." The house was small and moss-covered, the lights on inside letting them know someone was home if the car sitting in the driveway didn't.

Monroe started forward again, Nick on his tail, and groaned again, twisting his head to try and stave off age-old instincts. He braced himself against a tree as a full shift took over him, turning him from human to Blutbad. Nick stepped back in case Monroe wasn't fully in control and tried to take a swing. "What's wrong?"

Monroe shook off the shift, face returning to normal as he panted. He looked at Nick, "I can't guarantee what'll happen if I get any closer. It's too dangerous, Nicky. I might be on your side, I might be on his side, I might even go after the girl. I'm sorry, Nick, but I can't take you any farther."

Nick nodded, "Okay. Let's get back to your car. I'll call Hank, you can calm down and go home."

Monroe looked like he wanted to say no, to keep going with Nick, so Nick employed the one tactic that could never fail. The pleading, puppy-eyes. "Please, Monroe. Don't hurt yourself trying to look after me. I'll have Hank with me, won't leave him for a second, I promise."

Monroe hesitated, a bitten-off whimper sticking in his throat. "Don't give me those eyes, Nicky, you know I can't resist."

Nick didn't change a thing, kept watching Monroe, only added a touch of fear to the look. Just enough to get Monroe to go home so he'd be safe, not enough to make Monroe insist on coming with him. Monroe groaned, then nodded. "Okay, fine. Come on. Hurry, we can't let him know we're here."

Nick smiled, pressing a kiss to Monroe's cheek, then shifted so he could help support Monroe's shaking frame. "Thank you, Monroe."

Monroe rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips, "Yeah, yeah."

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick made damn sure Monroe was gone by the time Hank got there. He didn't want Monroe tied up in this any more than he wanted to be tied up in this himself, so he asked Monroe to leave the moment he got off the phone with Hank.

"Nick, I don't know." Monroe protested.

"Please, Monroe? I don't want this coming back to you. Even if you being the same species is the only tie." Nick begged, watching Monroe with wide and worried eyes.

Monroe sighed, then nodded. "Okay. But call me if something goes wrong, got it?"

Nick nodded, "I will, I promise."

The taller male hesitated, wishing for all the world that he could stay with his lover. This Blutbad was dangerous. It would be reckless to leave Nick in the forest alone, but Monroe couldn't stay. Not with the unknown factor of his instincts warring with his logical mind. He wanted to bundle his lover into the car and drive him home, keep him under blankets to keep him warm, and make him the best food he'd ever had in his life. If Nick would've let him, Monroe would provide everything Nick could ever want or need. Nick would be safe, cared for, protected.

But as it was, Monroe settled for now with a hard kiss, pulling Nick in by his jacket and wishing they could just go home. When he pulled back, he looked into Nick's dilated eyes as the younger panted. "Not," Nick huffed, "Not fair."

Monroe chuckled, "Not sorry. Promise me you'll call when this is over, okay?"

Nick nodded, "Promise."

Monroe nodded, turning in his seat and leaving without another word. It took all his willpower not to turn back and even then he only _just managed_ to keep from it.

Once Hank got there, Nick led him to the house, not bothering to go the way Monroe had taken him. He was already about to catch a cold, he didn't need pneumonia added to the list and he'd barely made it _with_ help, he wasn't going to try it without. He did, however, have Hank put on the Wolfsbane. Hank looked at him like he was insane. Nick understood how insane he sounded, he knew damn well Hank could probably drag him to the precinct's psychologist with the Captain's blessing, but he wasn't risking his partner's life.

"Where's backup?" Hank asked.

Nick looked him right in the eyes, "You're the only one I called."

"What?" Hank looked like he'd drag him to the psychologist then and there.

Nick didn't bother with an explanation, that Hank was the only one Nick trusted to have his back here, simply leading the way onwards. Hank asked another question on the way over. "How'd you find this place?"

"The boots," Nick lied smoothly, "I couldn't sleep, so I started looking at addresses. This is one of them."

"What's his name?"

"Who?

"The guy we're looking for."

 _Shit._ Nick's brain caught, scrambling to think of something. He blanked. "I for- I forgot."

Hank looked at him, "You can remember details of a case with almost perfect accuracy, give a perfect replica of a suspect without even seeing him beforehand, and you _forgot_?"

Nick flushed, nodding.

Hank narrowed his eyes, then hummed and gesture Nick forward. They snuck up to the house in near silence, Hank spoke up again, "You'd better be right about this, Nick. You saw his boot prints, right?"

"Yeah," Nick replied, eyes not leaving the house. "Up there by the house."

"The exact match?" Hank prompted.

"From what I could tell, yes."

"You run his plates?"

"I'm still waiting," Nick replied, hand finding a tree and tapping nervously on it. He turned to Hank, nerves turning to annoyance as a sliver of doubt crept into his mind, "What's the matter? Do you not trust me?"

Hank stared at Nick, seeing the determined set of his jaw, the steel in his gaze. He nodded, "Okay, let's do this."

Nick nodded, they continued up the path.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick wasn't expecting the man to look so _human_.

The man who came to the door, _the fucking mailman,_ Nick hissed in his head, looked perfectly ordinary. Nick hated it, he wanted to man to look shifty, to look more like the monster he was, preying on kids to do whatever the Hell he did with them.

"Good evening," the mailman said, "Can I help you?"

Hank glanced at the man's shoes, his _house_ shoes, then at Nick, everything about his demeanor saying "This doesn't look good, Nick" and introduced them, "Sorry to disturb you, sir. I'm Detective Griffin, this is Detective Burkhardt. Do you have a few minutes?"

One thing Nick had learned in his life was that looking like a smaller target meant that people underestimated you. Nick was technically average height, but that didn't stop coworkers and suspects alike from making stupid jokes about how short he was. On occasion, though, it worked in Nick's favor. This was one of those times. He used his smaller stature to appear smaller and meeker, knowing well that it would likely get him what he wanted.

The mailman offered a smile, "Of course," and let them inside.

Nick slipped in first, noting the music source and how it could be used to hide things like crying, voices, or screams. Hank followed him, keeping Nick in sight at all times. Nick was still the new guy on the force, the Rookie Trouble Magnet until a year had passed, and Hank didn't want to have to scrape Nick's brain off the wall.

"We can sit in here," the mailman offered as they made their way through the house.

Hank picked up a pillow and held it up, "Nice pillows."

The mailman hummed, running a hand over the intricate detail, "I did the needlepoint myself. Not that I tell everyone."

Hank chuckled and Nick hid a glare in sweeps of the room. Hank didn't know why Nick seemed to hate this guy so much, but Hank had learned that Nick was rarely wrong when it came to his judgment of people. As such, he glanced at Nick as the timer went off and the mailman went to get the potpies from the oven. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. _You're sure about this?_

Nick nodded, _I am. I believe this is the right guy._

Hank sighed a huff of breath through the nose and headed after the man. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man paused before he turned to the detectives, "Sorry it's taking so long. You know how delicate crusts are."

"What kind of work do you do?" Hank asked, trying hard to keep a level voice. Nick was rarely wrong about his judgment of people, but that didn't mean the was the right guy.

"I work for the government, like you. I'm a postman. It's not the most glamorous job, but I like it."

"Where were you between the hours of 2:00 and 4:00 today?" Nick asked and Hank could tell by the minor tremble that Nick was having a hard time keeping his voice calm.

"On my route. I'd like to know what this is all about." the mailman replied.

Nick fought not to tear the picture out of his pocket and thrust it in the man's face. "This little girl went missing today."

The man took the picture, false sympathy on his face, "That's awful. You don't think I had anything to do with it, do you?"

And red flag number one went up in Hank's head. People often didn't realize they where being questioned as a suspect until they straight up told them. "We have to run down every possibility."

"What possibility could've led you to me?"

Red flag two. Most would be denying all associations, accusing others, not asking what had led the detectives to them. "We're looking for a pair of boots."

"Feel free to look anywhere you want."

Nick took that to heart, searching any and every place big enough to hid or house a pair of boots. Hank spoke up, "If this guy had something to hide, he would've kicked us out. I'm leaving, Nick."

Nick sighed, barely resisting the urge to slam the cabinet doors closed. As they headed out, Nick caught the faint sounds of someone humming a song, paused when he heard the mailman ask, "Anything else?" Nick wanted to scream.

Hank jumped in before he could open his mouth. "No, thank you for your time, we'll see ourselves out."

Nick almost wanted to cry. His frustration was hitting him in the chest, snapping at his fragile mind and playing his anger like a piano. He caught up with his partner outside. "Hank, I'm sorry. I _really_ thought this time-"

Hank stopped, "Wait." He turned to face Nick, "The song."

"What song?"

"He was humming the same song, the one on the dead girl's iPod."

Nick felt eyes on his back, whipped around just in time to see the curtains closing. The lights went out and Nick glanced at Hank. Hank nodded and together they rushed forward.

Taking his gun from his belt, Nick kept careful aim as Hank kicked open the door and stepped back to let Nick clear the entryway. They methodically entered and cleared every inch of the room. They split up, Nick heading for the kitchen, Hank to the living room. Hank heard the creak, whipped around, and was blindsided by the mailman. He let out a roar and tackled Hank to the ground. Hank hit the side table and a vase, going down hard with a grunt and a moan. Nick raced into the room, saw the mailman standing over his partner, and was hit with a flashback of a green-scaled creature standing over his Aunt and gunshots cracking the still night as his gun recoiled in his grip. Nick was bodily thrown into a table and he rolled with a grunt of pain. He vaguely saw the mailman race away. He started to get up, but Hank beat him to it. Hank stopped in the entryway, "Hold it!" he shouted. Then familiar cracks split the night air as the mailman fell to the ground.

He wheezed when Nick flipped him over, but if he was alive, he could fight. Hank's gun stayed trained on him as Nick asked, "Where is she?" When the man didn't answer, Nick asked again. The man's only answer was strained, but still there.

" _Grimm_."

Nick watched as the light faded from the man's eyes, feeling sick. Hank interrupted his nausea induced shiver, "She's got to be in the house." So, they went running to the house, calling the girl's name and hoping they weren't too late this time. They cleared every inch of the house they could, searching for the girl, but found nothing. Nick was considering asking Monroe to come back when he came back to the living room.

"She's not here." Hank put away his gun, "We're going to have to call it in. I'll find the breaker." He started out of the house.

It was then that Nick saw the table he'd hit. The water from the face. This didn't look right. He walked over and knelt, examining the rug. When he flipped it back, he found the hatch. Nick pulled the door open, shining his flashlight into the small room. "Hank!" he called, heading down the stairs. He got to the bottom and saw the girl. "Hank, she's here!"

He put away his gun, rushing forward. His voice was soft when he spoke to Robin. "It's okay, honey, we're the police."

The girl sniffled, offering her wrists with a pleading look. The lights came on again as Nick started untying the poor girl, disgust rippling through his stomach at her treatment. Footsteps on the stairs as Nick got the knot out of the rope and pulled the gag from her mouth, Robin throwing her arms around Nick's neck. Nick lifted her into his arms and sighed, hugging the girl tightly and whispering reassurances.

Hank smiled, "I don't know how you did it, but you did it."

Nick turned to look at his partner with a smile bright enough to lighten the room. He nodded to Hank as he pulled his phone out to call the scene in. He sighed, letting himself feel the relief coursing in his veins. "It's okay now. We're going to take you home," he reassured the little girl.

They stood in the basement until backup arrived, Nick refusing to let the little girl out of his sight until her parents got there. With Robin Howel recovered at the scene and the red jackets and other articles of clothing, they could pin almost a dozen murders to this guy. Nick was congratulated for busting the case wide open. Nick made sure to tell them that Hank had been just as big a part of the case as he had.

Relief crashed through him as he picked up his own phone and made a call. "Monroe, we found her! Thank you so much."

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

It was the next day, Nick had decided to spend a few hours of his evening with Aunt Marie. He sat in an uncomfortable chair, telling her about the case and wondering when she was going to wake up. He prayed she did, he couldn't do this all by himself.

"There is so much I don't understand. There are so many things I need to ask you." Nick held onto her hand like she would disappear if he let go. Look, I love Monroe and Rosalee, I don't want anything to happen to them. I want you to know, whatever it is that I'm supposed to do, I'll do it."

The incoming nurse pulled something out of her pocket and Nick looked up, "She's already had her meds for the night, what's that?"

The nurse didn't answer, she simply continued prepping the syringe.

Nick got a closer look at her, blonde and pretty, she looking kind of like... "Adalind?"

The woman looked at him, then darted over. Nick caught her hand just before she could deliver the syringe. She stuck him with it instead, causing him to cry out and stumble back.

Nick covered the throbbing wound with a hand and gasped, falling against the IV. The IV fell, crashing against the ground as the woman walked away. Nick fell, knees too week to hold him up. The woman looked at him, the shift coming over her face, just the same as Adalind's shift, but not the same look, and Nick grunted in pain, watching her as she left. Nick's last thought was to his Aunt and the beeping and ringing in his ears. Someone called his name, but he was already lost.

Darkness called his name and he was helpless to fight.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Outside, the woman climbed into a car, a voice asked, "Is she dead?"

"No," the woman replied. "He was there."

"That's unfortunate. Just have to try again."

"Remind me again why _I'm_ doing this instead of my daughter?" the woman snapped.

"Your daughter heard his name and told me to find someone else. She wouldn't betray him or her girlfriend." the voice replied.

Captain Sean Renard started the car and drove away. "Let's hope she doesn't wake up first."

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Inside, the voice echoed through the room.

Marie's eyes opened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hold no regrets. This is 14,255 words of my personal AU. Thank you for reading!


End file.
